Panienki
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Panienki Lunatyczka, Glizdogonka, Łapa i Łania uroczyście przysięgają, że knują coś niedobrego…


_Panienki Lunatyczka, Glizdogonka, Łapa i Łania uroczyście przysięgają, _  
_że knują coś niedobrego…_

− Widzisz je?  
− Tak, są na dole! Przy odrobinie szczęścia trafię Smarkeruskę! Tylko podsadźcie mnie trochę wyżej – szepcze podekscytowana czarnowłosa dziewczynka, wyglądająca przez wąski lufcik tuż przy suficie.  
Przytrzymując okulary w czerwonej oprawce, zaczarowane tak by jedno ich szkiełko miało kolor zielony, a drugie różowy, próbuje stanąć na palcach i podciągnąć się nieco bardziej w górę.  
− Lunia wyżej, wyżej! Muszę się wychylić… - papla, ześlizgując się z ramion koleżanki, na których stoi.  
Lunatyczka wzdycha, przewracając oczami. Chwyta przyjaciółkę mocniej za łydki odziane w bordowo-białe, pasiaste skarpety i przysuwa się trochę bliżej do okna.  
− Teraz dobrze?  
− Tak! Idealnie!  
Dziewczynka na szczycie ludzkiej piramidy to Łania. Ma czternaście lat i nieznośny charakterek. Kieszenie jej pozaciąganej szaty, wypchane wybuchającymi kulkami, niemal pękają w szwach. Za paskiem sterczy mahoniowa różdżka, a w głowie szaleje kilka naprawdę złośliwych pomysłów.  
Łania jest teraz w trakcie realizowania jednego z nich. Wygląda przez maleńkie okienko na hogwardzkie błonia. Próbując okiełznać swoje wiecznie rozczochrane włosy, związane rzemykami w dwie zabawne kitki, obmyśla plan trafienia łajnobombą w grupę niczego nieświadomych Ślizgonek, chichoczących na dole.  
Łania ma wyjątkowo dobre oko, mimo że nosi okulary. Pewnie dlatego w tym roku wybrano ją do drużyny. Quidditch to to, co zawsze chciała robić. Jako jedyna z bandy nie miała nigdy lęku wysokości. Przeciwnie! Uwielbiała latać, bo wtedy czuła, że żyje i że jest lepsza niż wszyscy chłopcy.  
− Czy to na pewno jest dobry pomysł? – pyta Lunatyczka nieufnie, irytując się na Łanię przydeptującą bosą stopą jej jasny warkocz.  
Lunatyczka jest ledwie o pół głowy wyższa od koleżanki. Nie nosi pasiastych skarpet, nie wkłada we włosy kolorowych piórek, przy torbie nie ma plakietek z graczami quidditcha.  
Ubrana jest praktycznie, w trochę znoszoną, ale schludną i wyprasowaną szatę oraz stosownej długości spódnicę. Tylko jej posiniaczone nogi, odrapane kolana i jasne blizny na dłoniach zdradzają, że nie jest przykładną uczennicą. Zapewne łazi po drzewach lepiej niż niejeden chłopak i wie jak scyzorykiem wystrugać flet z kija.  
− Lunia, nie marudź… To wyśmienity pomysł! Zasmarkana wreszcie dostanie za swoje! Zemsta krwi wymaga! – mówi bojowym tonem trzecia z dziewczynek, która dzierży w dłoniach niewielką torbę, nad którą unosi się nieprzyjemny smrodek.  
Jest najwyższa z całej grupy. Długie czarne włosy opadają jej na ramiona. Nie musi ich wiązać w warkocze czy kitki, zawsze dobrze wyglądają. Zresztą – jak się ma taką twarz, to rzadko w czym wygląda się źle. Dumne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, wydatne kości policzkowe, jasna cera pozbawiona piegów – wszystko to świadczy o szlacheckim pochodzeniu.  
− Łapa, dawaj pocisk! – Pada polecenie.  
Wysoka dziewczynka szczerzy się uśmiechem godnym rajfurki i wyciąga z torby olbrzymią, lepką i cuchnącą łajnobombę. Z nabożną czcią podaje ją Łani. Nie przejmuje się, że ubrudzi sobie całe dłonie i rękawy szaty. Raz się żyje!  
Łajnobomba załadowana. Pojawia się miłe uczucie podniecenia, jak zawsze gdy wspólnie coś knują.  
Łapa z zaciekawieniem przygląda się swoim brudnym dłoniom. Pomalowane na czerwono, długie paznokcie, jak u wampirzycy, są całe w gnoju. Dziewczynka zerka złośliwie na czwartą koleżankę, trzymającą w rękach buty Łani, i wyciera się bezczelnie o skraj jej szaty.  
– Ej!? - Glizdogonka wzdryga się i robi naburmuszoną minę. Szybko jej jednak przechodzi. Nie umie się długo gniewać.  
Jest najniższa z dziewczynek, a do tego pulchna i pyzata. Umalowana raczej nieudolnie. Najwyraźniej próbowała rano zakamuflować magicznym pudrem kolonię piegów na policzkach i nosie, jednakże skutek tego, jak zawsze, jest opłakany. Jej buzia przypomina twarz piekarza upapranego mąką.  
Glizdogonka, która wolałaby, by ją nazywać Ogonką, chciałaby bardzo przystawać do grupy. Swoje mysie włosy usiłuje czesać w dwie ekstrawaganckie kitki − jak Łania i używa tego samego czerwonego lakieru co Łapa. Tyle, że na jej nierównych i poobgryzanych paznokciach wygląda to raczej żałośnie.  
− I co?  
− Jeszcze trochę… − Łania przymyka jedno oko i przygryzając wargę, celuje w grupę dziewczynek pod zamkiem. To zupełnie tak jakby trzymała w ręku kafla…  
– A ten, u licha, co tu robi!? – Łapa dostrzega rudawego chłopca w korytarzu. – Znowu wtyka prefekcki nochal w nie swoje sprawy!  
Nic tylko ciągle węszy! Koniecznie chce je na czymś przyłapać!  
– Kto taki? – pyta Łania z góry, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.  
− Znowu ten Evans! Niech go hipogryf kopnie… − Łapa spluwa pod nogi i poirytowana krzyżuje ręce na piersiach.  
− Niech no tylko wypapla, to się z nim policzę!  
− Le-le-land Eee-vans? – Łania powtarza drżącym głosem, próbując zerknąć w stronę korytarza. Przestaje się koncentrować i traci równowagę. Spuszcza niecelnie przez okno wielką łajnobombę.  
Przez chwilę wymachuje rękami jak szalona, próbując nie zsunąć się z ramion Lunatyczki. Obie odstawiają dziwaczny taniec mający na celu złapanie równowagi. W końcu Łania ześlizguje się z głośnym krzykiem. Wpada prosto w lufcik przy suficie i zatrzymuje się w ramie okna − w połowie na zewnątrz i w połowie wewnątrz zamku.  
− Cholera – klnie brzydko Łania. – Ugrzęzłam. Wydostaniecie mnie, prawda?!  
Jej nogi dyndają teraz smętnie. Jedna z pasiastych podkolanówek zsuwa się jej ze stopy. Wygląda to tak, jakby tułów dziewczynki wyrastał wprost ze ściany, tuż nad sufitem.  
Lunatyczka rozmasowuje sobie obolałe ramiona, podnosząc się z ziemi.  
− Kiepsko to wygląda… - stwierdza, sprawdzając czy podczas całej tej szamotaniny nie oberwał jej się warkocz.  
− Dobra, ja biorę tę nogę, wy dwie drugą i na trzy… ciągniemy! – zarządza szybko Łapa, zakasując rękawy.  
Muszą coś z tym zrobić. I to szybko! Nawet w Hogwarcie sterczące ze ściany nogi uczennicy nie są na porządku dziennym.  
− Ała! Połamiecie mnie! – słychać jęk po drugiej stronie okna.  
− To na nic. Utknęła na dobre! – Glizdogonka jest bliska płaczu. Czuje się wina, bo miała pilnować korytarza. To było jej pierwsze poważne zadanie i oczywiście musiała nawalić!  
− Łapa odgarnia kosmyki włosów ze spoconego od wysiłku czoła i bierze się pod boki.  
− Może użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia? – proponuje.  
− Nie! Jeszcze podpalicie mi tyłek! – krzyczy Łania, ale dziewczynki już jej nie słuchają. Wszystkie trzy przeczuwają kłopoty. W korytarzu pobrzmiewa stukot damskich obcasów. Zbliża się nauczycielka!  
− Nie zostawiajcie mnie! – jęczy Łania, wiedząc, że coś się święci.  
Glizdogonka w panice ciągnie ją za spódnicę, a Lunatyczka próbuje zasłonić sobą zwisające nogi. W ostatniej chwili Łapa wyciąga z torby Łani srebrzysty płaszcz, wyglądający tak, jakby utkano go z cienkich pajęczych nici i łez. Zarzuca go Łani na pośladki, zasłaniając dyndające kończyny.  
Peleryna niewidka robi swoje. Wszystkie trzy, odetchnąwszy z ulgą, szczerzą się w stronę wysokiej i siwej kobiety wychodzącej zza rogu. Jej śmiesznie przekrzywiona tiara, przyozdobiona wypchanym nietoperzem, długie, srebrne, rozpuszczone włosy, wyglądające jak pajęczyna oraz szata w kolorze błękitno-brzoskwiniowym sprawiają, że trudno się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Dyrektor Alba Dumbledore spogląda na dziewczynki znad okularów połówek, wiszących na jej krzywym nosie. Uśmiecha się, jak gdyby znała ich myśli i wyciąga w ich kierunku paczkę musujących landrynek cytrynówek. Z początku nie chcą się poczęstować, aż w końcu Łapa odważnie sięga do torebki ze słodyczami i, wyjmując trzy cukierki, grzecznie dziękuje.  
− Proszę wziąć cztery, panno Black – zachęca Dumbledore. – Panna Potter na pewno też gdzieś się tu kręci. Nie chcemy by była poszkodowana.  
Dyrektorka puszcza do Łapy oko, a ta, dziękując raz jeszcze, dobiera landrynkę dla Łani.  
Gdy tylko cień profesor Dumbledore znika za rogiem, Łapa pakuje pelerynę niewidkę do torby. Nie chcą przecież, żaby ktoś się o niej dowiedział! Dwie pozostałe dziewczynki raz jeszcze próbują ciągnąć Łanię za nogi, a ta wierzga jak opętana, dusząc się od tego wszystkiego.  
Nagle słychać dźwięk pękającego szwa, eksplodujące kulki wypadają z porwanej kieszeni Łani. Rozbijając się o posadzkę, tworzą małe wirujące tornada i świszczące fajerwerki. Glizdogonka podskakuje widząc, że skraj jej szaty zaczyna się tlić. Lunatyczka odsuwa się jak najdalej, próbując chronić swoje włosy przed podpaleniem. Tylko Łapa nie przejmuje się balangą pod swoimi stopami i próbuje wszystkiemu jakoś zaradzić. Wściekle przydeptuje niesforne kulki obcasem i klnąc pod nosem gasi małe pożary.  
− Co tu się dzieje, u diabła?! – głos profesora McGonagalla sprawia, że wszystkie zamarzają w bezruchu.  
Surowe spojrzenie rosłego mężczyzny o długich, związanych w kucyk, szpakowatych włosach, przesuwa się po kolei po twarzach dziewczynek, aż w końcu pada na zwisające spod sufitu nogi i wypięty tyłek Łani.  
– Nic, proszę pana – Łapa przejmuje inicjatywę, chowając za plecy umorusane ręce. – Koleżanka nam ugrzęzła – mówi zupełnie spokojnie, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie rudawemu chłopcu, stojącemu za plecami nauczyciela.  
− Nic? A pokaż mi no dłonie, panno Black.  
Dziewczynka krzywi się i wyciąga przed siebie ręce, wiedząc już, że sprawa jest przegrana.  
− Całe upaprane w gnoju! Czyli to łajno, lądujące tuż przed nosem profesora Sprouta, to wasza sprawka?  
− My tylko… - próbują się tłumaczyć dziewczynki.  
− Dosyć! Gryffindor traci przez was trzydzieści punktów! Włóczycie się jak jakieś chłopaczyska! Czekacie tylko gdzie by tu co zmalować. – Profesor McGonagall już dawno nie był tak rozeźlony. − Przynosicie wstyd swojemu Domowi! Natychmiast do mojego gabinetu! I na Merlina, niech ktoś wyciągnie stamtąd pannę Potter! Nie może tak wisieć i świecić tyłkiem przed całą szkołą.  
Leland Evans podchodzi do okienka i spokojnie, jakby bez wysiłku wyciąga dziewczynę z potrzasku. Łapa rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne żądzy mordu, odsłaniając lekko zęby w cynicznym uśmieszku. Przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby chciała go ugryźć.  
− Dziękuję. – Czerwona jak burak Łania zerka na prefekta, poprawiając włosy.  
− Nie dziękuj mu, to wróg! – warczy Łapa i jej przyjaciółka szybko zmienia zdanie.  
− W takim razie, cała nieprzyjemność po mojej stronie – mówi Potterówna, układając spódniczkę i nachylając się, by zebrać resztę eksplodujących kulek, które nie zdążyły jeszcze wybuchnąć.

− Dziewczynki z mojego Domu, jak jakieś obdartusy, jak jacyś chuligani! – wściekły profesor McGonagall rzuca na biurko cztery teczki ze szkolnej kartoteki. Dziewczynki siedzą przed nim, mnąc swoje spódnice nerwowo i patrzą na wykaz ich win.  
Dwie pierwsze teczki, podpisane Jemma Potter i Syrma* Black, są najgrubsze. Wystają z nich jakieś czerwone stronice i poruszające się fotografie ukazujące różnorakie, głupkowate psikusy dziewczynek. Pozostałe kartoteki, należące do Romy Lupin i Petry Pettigrew, nie są tak opasłe, choć nie brakuje w nich papierów dokumentujących szlabany.  
− To wszystko wina Ślizgonek panie profesorze – odważnie próbuje tłumaczyć Łania.  
− A zaczarowane pałki do quidditcha? Podpalona szata woźnej Filch? Kradzież obrazu pasterki z piątego piętra i domalowanie okropnych wąsów strażnikowi wieży Gryffindoru? Gruby Dżentelmen nie chciał wrócić do swojej ramy przez tydzień!  
Dziewczynki przełykają głośno silnię. _Cholercia…_  
− A zaczarowanie stopnia w schodach prowadzących na trzecie piętro tak, aby załamywał się ilekroć ktoś na nim stanie? Wyłudzenie od skrzatów domowych ciasteczek i zbicie połowy szkolnej porcelany, gdy was przyłapano w kuchni? To wszystko też przez Ślizgonów?  
Winne milczą, jakby rzucono na nie zaklęcie uspokajające. Tylko Petra Pettigrew popiskuje cicho jak mała myszka, przydeptana butem.  
Minor McGonagall kręci głową z niesmakiem, nie potrafiąc pojąć dlaczego takie ładne i zdolne dziewczynki jak Potter i Black zajmują się tymi wszystkimi machlojkami. Na lekcjach transmutacji zwykle nie dało się ich nachwalić! I jeszcze wplątują w to wszystko jego najlepszą uczennicę – pannę Lupin i tę biedną niezdarę Pettigrew. Pewno uważają, że to takie zabawne, gdy ta sierota dostaje upokarzający szlaban!  
− Myśmy tylko chciały się odegrać, za to, że Samara Snape i Lazarus Fletcher obrzucali Mary Luis i inne dziewczynki z pierwszego roku śluzem z gumochłona! - Panna Black nie daje za wygraną. Jest oczywiście święcie przekonana, że jej szlachecki rodowód pozwala wymierzać innym sprawiedliwość.  
− Odegrać?! ODEGRAĆ! – To było zdecydowanie marne posunięcie ze strony dziewczynek.  
– Nie jesteście oprychami! Normalne dziewczynki tak nie robią! Ja rozumiem, jeszcze jakieś wredne chłopaczyska… ale wy!? Panienki z dobrych domów?! Dziewczęta z Gryffindoru!  
,_,Dobrzych domow" – też coś._ Łapa prycha, poirytowana. Odkąd to szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków świadczy o dobrym wychowaniu? No i te ,,panienki". Łapa absolutnie protestowała przeciwko byciu PANIENKĄ!  
− Mam was w końcu zawiesić? Wydalić ze szkoły? – Profesor McGonagall przygląda się ich twarzom. Pettigrew i Lupin przynajmniej wyrażają skruchę. A te dwie? Te szalone prowodyrki, małe szelmy, Potter i Black mają miny jak dumne księżniczki, które nawet nie zamierzają się ukorzyć.  
− Panna Lupin i Panna Pettigrew natychmiast zgłoszą się do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie do końca tygodnia będą odrabiać swój szlaban, czyszcząc nocniki i piorąc pościel. RĘCZNIE.  
− Ale przecież dziś jest niedziela? Nie zdążymy na deser… – Petra smętnie pociągnęła nosem.  
− Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ty i panna Lupin możecie odejść.  
Te dwie bez słowa wychodzą z gabinetu. Gdy tylko drzwi się zatrzaskują Minor McGonagall zdejmuje z nosa okulary i przeciera je ściereczką, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem. Ręce mu już opadają.  
− Co się tyczy was dwóch – mówi do Syrmy i Jemmy, które zerkają na niego z lekką obawą. − Mam wrażenie, że tylko porządne lanie by wam pomogło...  
Profesor dostrzega, że nieco je przestraszył i ciągnie dalej.  
− Oczywiście nie zawieszę was. Jeszcze! Ale nie myślcie sobie, że znów ujdzie wam to wszystko płazem. Panna Black od dziś do końca semestru będzie pomagać profesorowi Sproutowi w pieleniu ogródka przy piątej zielarni. Podobno strasznie zarasta pokrzywami. I na Merlina, dziewczyno, zmyj te śmieszne paznokcie! Wyglądasz jak upiór trzeciej kategorii.  
Syrma wzdycha z wyraźną ulgą i zarzuca sobie torbę na ramię. To będzie dla niej pracowity miesiąc. Aż chce się by ten rok szkolny wreszcie minął.  
− Panna Potter natomiast… w każdej wolnej chwili zajmie się biblioteką i Izbą Pamięci. Książki nie układają się same, a puchary też ktoś musi czyścić. Ponadto jestem pewien, że panna Potter dopilnuje, by szlaban nie wpłynął negatywnie na jej wyniki w quidditchu! Nie możemy pozwolić, by Krokoni prześcignęli nas w tabeli w tym roku. Zrozumiano!  
− Tak jest – mruczy smętnie Łania, ale gdy tylko nauczyciel nie widzi, puszcza do Łapy oko.  
− I jeszcze jedno. Proszę skończyć z tymi głupotami! – Minor McGonagall macha elegancko różdżką i okulary Jemmy Potter stają się normalne. Dwukolorowe szkła znów są bezbarwne, a czerwone oprawki stają się obrzydliwie brązowe.  
− Nie życzę sobie więcej takich śmieszności – poważnym tonem uprasza profesor, choć musi przyznać, że było to całkiem dobrze zrobione zaklęcie zmieniające kolor.

− Co ty u licha robisz!? – Łania złości się, widząc jak Leland Evans, świecąc jej po oczach odznaką prefekta, przestawia poukładane przez nią puchary.  
− Poprawiam – odpowiada rudawy chłopiec, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy jej spojrzeniem.  
Łania z wściekłością odrzuca czyszczoną właśnie ,,nagrodę za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły", przyznaną niejakiemu Tomowi Riddle'owi. Tupie wściekle nogą.  
Leland patrzy na nią jak na wariatkę. Czasami jej włosy, związane w dziwacznie sterczące na głowie kitki, przypominają mu poroże jelenia, a ona sama wygląda tak, jakby chciała go wziąć na te rogi.  
− Jak będziesz się tak nadymać, to nigdy nie zechce ciebie żaden chłopiec – mówi Evans tonem znawcy. Drań! Myśli, że może się mądrzyć, bo jest prefktem!  
Dziewczyna robi taką minę, jakby bycie chcianą przez jakiegoś tam chłopca było ujmą na jej honorze.  
− Jeszcze sam zechcesz! – Pokazuje mu język.  
Lelanda nawet to nie śmieszy. Jest żałosna gdy się tak miota i podskakuje jak furiatka. Choć… trudno zaprzeczyć, że jest coś w tym jej uśmiechu szelmy i spojrzeniu szukającym zaczepki. Coś… rozczulającego.  
− Ty i te twoje przyjaciółki Huncwotki – wzdycha chłopiec przewracając oczami. − Włóczycie się po zamku, rzucacie zaklęciami na lewo i prawo, nic sobie nie robicie z zasad. Przydałby się ktoś, kto by was w końcu ustawił do pionu.  
− I na pewno będziesz to ty i twoja zasmarkana przyjaciółka ze Slitherinu! - złośliwie rzuca Jemma. Łapie swoją torbę, obczepioną plakietkami z poruszającymi się podobiznami graczy quidditcha i rusza korytarzem.  
− A ty dokąd? – krzyczy za nią Leland.  
− Na trening. McGonagall nie chce, żebym straciła power! – odkrzykuje mu.  
Tak naprawdę trening jeszcze się nie zaczął. Łania po prostu nie chce być świadkiem wybuchu eksplodujących kulek, których nawrzucała do Pucharu Domów z 1854 roku. Rusza więc pędem przez korytarz, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że gdzieś tam Leland wścieknie się na nią nie na żarty i pewnie polezie do profesora McGonagalla na skargę.  
Jemma nienawidziła Evansa! Tych jego ślicznych zielonych oczu. Stu sześćdziesięciu piegów na nosie… i lekko kręconych, kasztanowo-rudych włosów. Nie cierpiała tej jego surowej miny, pełnej triumfu. Kiedy ją robił tworzyły mu się urocze dołeczki w policzkach, a pięści zaciskały się po męsku, gotowe przyłożyć głupiemu żartownisiowi.  
Leland oczywiście nigdy by nie uderzył dziewczynki. Tym bardziej musiał nie lubić Łani i reszty Huncwotek. Och, to musi być straszne uczucie, kiedy się kogoś nie znosi tak bardzo, a nie można go nawet trącić pięścią w nos.  
To nie jest dobry dzień dla Jemmy Potter. Obrazy wiszące w korytarzu obgadują ją bezczelnie. Krytykują jej dziwaczne kitki i pasiaste skarpety za kolana.  
− Od kiedy to pozwala się uczennicom na taką ekstrawagancję? – mówi portret pruderyjnej damy wiszący tuż przy oknie.  
– I te włosy? Co za szałaput! – Elegantka w gorsecie odpowiada mu z ramy obok, poprawiając sznur pereł na swojej szyi.  
– Na Merlina, ściany się trzęsą?! – wykrzykuje nagle gruby mnich, przebudzając się z alkoholowego upojenia na obrazie florenckiej winnicy.  
Łania wzdycha, słysząc w oddali, niesiony echem starych murów, huk spadających z półek pucharów i nagród.  
_Są takie rzeczy, które same muszą się poukładać._  
Czasem szkoda, że wszystkie nieudane dowcipy nie lądują w wielkiej szafie, znikając z pamięci ludzi. Taka szafa mogłaby istnieć. Siedziałyby tam także pasiaste skarpetki nie do pary i pogubione rękawiczki, rolki pergaminu wydarte na liściki miłosne, których nikt nie przeczytał i wszystkie niepewne uśmiechy, wysłane do Lelanda Evansa z nadzieją, że ją wreszcie zauważy.

*Syrma – żółta gwaizda w gwiadozbiorze Panny.


End file.
